culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Roth
| birth_date = | birth_place = New York City, New York | occupation = Novelist and short story writer | nationality = American | alma_mater = Northwestern University (2010) | period = 2011–present | genre = Young adult, dystopian | movement = | notableworks = Divergent trilogy | spouse = | signature = Veronica Roth Signature.png | signature_alt = V Roth | website = | imagesize = }} Veronica Roth (born August 19, 1988) is an American novelist and short story writer known for her debut New York Times bestselling Divergent trilogy, consisting of Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant; and Four: A Divergent Collection. Divergent was the recipient of the Goodreads Favorite Book of 2011 and the 2012 winner for Best Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction. Personal life Veronica Roth was born on August 19, 1988 in New York City, and was raised primarily in Barrington, Illinois. Her mother, Barbara Ross, is a painter who resides in Barrington. She is the youngest of three children. Her parents divorced when she was five years old, and her mother has since remarried to Frank Ross, a financial consultant for landscaping companies. Her brother and sister live in the Chicago area. She is of German and Polish descent. Roth says of her father: “He had a job, and worked far away. Now I have a good relationship with my stepdad.” Her maternal grandparents were concentration camp survivors, whose religious convictions pushed her mother away from religion. Veronica Roth learned about Christianity by attending a Christian Bible study during her high school years, and has stayed with it. Roth graduated from Barrington High School. After attending a year of college at Carleton College, she transferred to Northwestern University for its creative writing program. She married photographer Nelson Fitch in 2011. They reside in the Chicago area. Career Veronica Roth is best known for her trilogy of novels: Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant; Allegiant was released on October 22, 2013. She is the recipient of the Goodreads 2011 Choice Award and the Best of 2012 in the category Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction and also Best Goodreads Author in 2012. Roth wrote her first book, Divergent, while on winter break in her senior year at Northwestern University. Her career took off rapidly with the success of her first novel, with the publishing rights sold before she graduated from college in 2010 and the film rights sold mid-March 2011, before the novel was printed in April 2011. Her first two novels sold over five million copies worldwide by fall 2013, just as the film based on the first novel was wrapping up. Roth sold the film rights to The Divergent Series to Summit Entertainment. Filming of Divergent, the adaptation of the first book in the series, was started in April 2013, and the film was released in March 2014. On March 21, 2014, Lionsgate officially greenlit the film adaptation of Insurgent. The film was released on March 20, 2015. On April 11, 2014, Summit Entertainment announced that the third book, Allegiant, would be split into two films, part 1 and part 2. Former Part 1 is called The Divergent Series: Allegiant, and was released on March 18, 2016, and former Part 2 is named The Divergent Series: Ascendant, and is scheduled to be released on March 24, 2017. She wrote four short stories from Tobias Eaton's point of view. The Transfer is the first of four short stories, which tells some of Tobias's life prior to Divergent. It was released on September 3, 2013. The second story is titled The Initiate. The stories are sold separately as e-books and also bound together under the title Four: A Divergent Story Collection. The last two short stories of Tobias's stories are titled The Son and The Traitor. The story collection was published in several forms in July 2014. The novella Free Four: Tobias Tells the Story chapter thirteen of Divergent in Tobias's point of view, and was released for Kindle in 2012 in the United States and in 2013 in the UK. Publisher HarperCollins announced a two-book deal with Roth, for publication of two young adult novels. The first book, Carve the Mark, was published on January 17, 2017 and the second is anticipated in 2018. An epilogue to Divergent, titled We Can Be Mended, was announced in December 2016, offered on its own or as an extra for those who order Carve the Mark before it is released. Bibliography * The ''Divergent'' trilogy: ** Divergent (2011) ** Insurgent (2012) ** Allegiant (2013) * Divergent related publications: ** The World of Divergent: The Path to Allegiant (2013) ** Four: A Divergent Collection (2014), serves as prequel to the trilogy ** We Can be Mended (2017) * The Shards and Ashes anthology: ** Hearken (2013), a short story * Carve the Mark (2017) References External links * Author's blog * [https://www.theguardian.com/books/2011/sep/13/divergent-veronica-roth-review Review of Divergent at The Guardian] * * * * * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American Christians Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American science fiction writers Category:American young adult novelists Category:Northwestern University alumni Category:People from Barrington, Illinois Category:Writers from Illinois Category:Writers from New York City Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women novelists Category:Women writers of young adult literature Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers